1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of plastic containers that are adapted to be heat sterilized. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved retortable container that is more dimensionally stable during the sterilization process than conventional predecessor containers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain products require sterilization during the packaging process in order to inhibit the growth of bacteria. Products requiring sterilization include foods such as milk, yogurt and various sauces, as well as certain pharmaceutical products. Thermal processing, sterilization, canning and retorting are all terms referring to the process of taking a food product, already sealed in its container, and heating it to a specific temperature for a specific time. The objective is to kill spoilage organisms and pathogenic bacteria, thus preserving the food and allowing it to be stored unrefrigerated for extended lengths of time.
There are multiple designs for retorting food containers, including batch systems and continuous systems. In a batch system, containers are placed in crates or baskets, which are then loaded into a vessel into which the heating medium is introduced. This method is the oldest and most traditional and also the most versatile in the range of products and container sizes it can handle. In a continuous retort system, a conveyor is used to continuously transport the containers to be sterilized through a heating chamber that contains the heating medium. There are advantages to each method depending on individual processing operations and, just as important, the type of food being processed.
Traditionally, products that require heat sterilization have been packaged in glass containers, which are relatively stable at elevated temperatures and pressures. However, in recent years plastic retortable containers have come into use. Plastic containers tend to be less expensive than glass containers and safer in many respects because they will not shatter when dropped.
The temperatures of the retort process are elevated enough to temporarily increase the internal pressurization of the container. Plastic retortable containers accordingly have been designed to permit limited and reversible controlled flexure of one or more surfaces in order to accommodate the internal volumetric changes that are inherent to the retort sterilization process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,737 to Gygax et al. discloses a retortable plastic container that has a flexible bottom portion to accommodate internal volumetric changes. Other retortable containers that have been in commercial use have a champagne style bottom portion that is designed to permit a certain amount of flexure. However, when using a continuous retort process the flexure of retortable plastic containers must be limited so that it will not interfere with the process of conveying the container through the continuous retort system. Typically, such conveyors require at least two dimensionally stable points of contact on the container.
In designing such containers, the sidewall must be formed of a sufficient thickness to provide the requisite strength and stability. However, because of the significant expense of plastic resin when such containers are being produced on a commercial scale, keeping the containers as lightweighted as possible is also an important consideration. These two design factors are obviously in tension with each other. Any improvements to retortable container designs that would tend to enhance strength and stability without significantly adding to material costs would be appreciated by those skilled in this area of technology as an important advance.
A need accordingly exists for an improved retortable container that exhibits improved dimensional stability and strength during the retort process without significantly adding to material costs.